


Impromptu

by AlexZorlok



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e19 The One With Rachel's Dream, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Kissing, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZorlok/pseuds/AlexZorlok
Summary: She’s not sure what causes it. It’s still Drake Ramoray, but he puts his words through Joey’s mouth, and they sound much too similar to the words Rachel has already heard.“Kiss me.” Rachel blurts out.The one in which Rachel's dream is a reality.
Relationships: Rachel Green/Joey Tribbiani
Kudos: 46





	Impromptu

“How can I?” Joey asks.

Not Joey— _ Drake. _ They are sitting on the couch close enough for their knees to touch, although it’s by far not the closest they’ve ever been. Not after all the shared hugs, and a couple of group nap sessions after a Thanksgiving, and the casual arm thrown around shoulders at another sort of gathering or another Monday morning at Central Perk. And yet, there’s something exciting about that this time. Rachel still feels a spark of unrestrained emotion that hasn’t left her since Joey’s rehearsal. As he says his lines, not even looking at the script, looking right into her eyes instead, Rachel wonders if that’s how actors always feel: newly born, exposed, passionate.

“How can I accept that,” Joey echoes. His voice is a little hoarse. “I can never kiss you again, when it’s all I can do not to kiss you right now?‘

The words would make Rachel flinch, but they make her go completely numb faster. She just sits there for a moment, as though hypnotized, meanwhile there’s a part in the back of her brain that screams at her to give him an answer, to stop making him wait, that words like these can’t be left without attention. She’s still holding the script on her knees, but she doesn’t feel its weight anymore, only the sensation of Joey’s knee against hers, and the piercing warmth that comes with his intense gaze. She’s not sure what causes it. It’s still Drake Ramoray, but he puts his words through Joey’s mouth, and they sound much too similar to the words Rachel has already heard. Lines full of raw longing, sadness at being too close to touch.

Better than anything that cheap soap operas could ever write.

“Kiss me.” Rachel blurts out.

“What.”

The simple word snaps her out. Joey’s eyes are a little wider now. He’s not Drake Ramoray anymore, the intensity of his expression is gone, and now there’s just confusion written on his face, and he lifts his eyebrow more in a childish, curious manner than the suggestive and self-assured one that he saves for girls or the stage. Rachel’s own eyes are wide opened, just a tad bit panicked.

“Kiss me.” she mouths again, just to be sure she’s heard herself right.

Joey glances down at the script, for the first time since they started. When his eyes are back up, he gives her a nervous chuckle.

“Uh.” he gives the papers another glance, unsure if he might have read it wrong upside down. Then chuckles again. “Rach, it doesn’t say that.”

The stage magic has gone completely, and Rachel is now extremely aware of the papers that are willing to get scattered onto the floor from the weak grasp of her fingers, and the helpless fear that Joey can’t hide from his eyes completely. Rachel blinks.

“R-right!” she replies with the same nervous laugh, shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders. Joey joins her, and they laugh together for a moment, both trying to pretend it’s all just a hilarious joke. “I just...”

She doesn’t even know how to finish. Just what, got caught up in the moment? Thought it wouldn’t hurt to try? She can’t play with his feelings like this. She can’t do this to Joey.

Can she?

“Should we start over?” she proposes, leaving her original sentence unfinished.

“Right!” Joey nods, enthusiastically, shifting a little on the couch. He’s just mere millimeters further to his end, but their knees are no longer touching. “Just keep your eyes on the script!”

Rachel forces out a laugh again, this time at his teasing instruction. Joey clears his throat.

“How can I—”

“Oh, no, I can’t do this.”

Rachel stands up from the couch, abruptly, and the script naturally falls onto the floor. Joey stands up right after her, but she can’t see his face, keeping her own eyes directed to the floor, a hand on her mouth.

“Rach..?”

“I’m sorry, I...”

Her heart is beating so fast she wonders if Joey can hear that, as cliche as it sounds. Her thoughts are rolling at an impossible speed, too, trying to figure out what she could say to defend herself, at this point, if there’s anything at all. She feels a hand gently touch her shoulder, and, when she lifts her eyes, Joey is right there, concern radiating from him stronger than fear or nervousness.

“Are you okay?”

Rachel exhales.

Joey. Handsome like a devil, wonderful, kind, honest like no actor could ever compare Joey.

If only she could tell this to him now in a way that makes sense.

“Rachel, what’s wrong? Does anything hurt?”

She brings one of her own hands to his shoulder— then reconsiders and places it to the side of his face, softly cupping his cheek, feeling of stubble under her fingertips.

“Oh, Joey, I’m so, so sorry.”

“What for?”

He sounds genuinely confused now, like everything that has been leading up to this moment is forgotten, like all that matters is what exists before him now: Rachel right in front of him, looking sad, acting weird, saying vague things Joey has never been that good at deciphering. He frowns, and Rachel wants to kiss him. He’s close enough that he would probably go ahead and hug her in a swift motion if she showed a sign of needing that, and the corners of his mouth are turned just slightly downwards. Rachel wants to kiss that frown upside down.

She can’t play with Joey’s feelings like this.

Is she playing with his feelings?

She wishes she was at least a little bit drunk so that this would sound like a good idea.

The muffled hum he lets out when she leans up to kiss him becomes Rachel’s favourite sound in an instant. It’s all the subtleties in it, somewhat similar to the moan of satisfaction that always accompanies his particularly good lunches, but different, and Rachel knows that Joey has had more than his fair share of kisses and make-out sessions and whatnot, but this one is hers, and she takes it in fully. Joey’s lips are moving against hers, and that’s it right here, nothing either of them has to do to restrain themself or their feelings. Joey’s hand drops down to her waist, and Rachel finds herself extremely aware of that, but it’s not a bad feeling, either. It’s Joey. Sweet, silly, familiar Joey who does nothing other than make her feel welcomed, secure, and loved, even when he has to be her platonic roommate.

Rachel realises she wants Joey.

And then Joey breaks the kiss.

He stumbles a step back, and the lack of his touch hits Rachel again. He runs a hand through his hair, clearly unsure of what to do with himself. Rachel’s own hands fall down to her sides, and she crosses them at her chest awkwardly.

“R-Rach, this really isn’t in the script.” Joey says, not letting the silence hang around them for too long. It’s another attempt to brush everything off, but this time the laughter doesn’t stick, and Joey goes silent the moment he lets his running gaze fall onto quiet and serious Rachel.

Joey exhales.

“You like me?!” his voice is high-pitched. Rachel winces at first, then makes a step towards him, but he stumbles another one behind, almost hitting the chair with his back.

“Joey, honey...” she knows there is a pained look on her face. It matches the one on Joey’s own, eyebrows furrowed even deeper now, slightly flushed cheeks and lips shut into a thin line. Rachel slowly turns the corners of her own a little upwards, forming a soft smile. “i do. I do. I know it’s sudden, and I know you are confused. I am, too! But oh, I like you so, so much...”

She takes another step forward, and this time Joey doesn’t shy away, letting Rachel take his hands into hers. The look on his face softens, and when Rachel looks up, offering him another small smile, he offers a weak one of his own.

“Rachel, you know I love you.” Joey says, and Rachel melts from his choice of words. “I love you so, so much...” he echoes. “But do you really think we can do this? You know, like, there’s Emma, and Ross, and—”

“Aw, come on, Joe! I can date whoever I want, then why can’t I date you? And that felt so right…”

Joey looks down at her, and, as he does, the look in his eyes keeps getting warmer, until there’s a full on smile on his way, only that shy away from a grin, and Rachel chuckles, happily this time, when he lifts one of his hands to cup her cheek.

“Shouldn’t you get back to your practice, doctor Drake Ramoray?” Rachel asks, breaking another kiss, teasing tone to her voice.

“There is this old acting technique called improvisation.” Joey replies, nodding along to his words. “So I'll be all good!”

Not that she would really argue with him.


End file.
